The present application relates to a high frequency oscillator with a vertical, dielectric resonator as a frequency-determining component.
It is-known to use horizontal dielectric resonators (DR) as frequency-determining components for microwave oscillators. For increasing the performance, often these are placed on a ring-shaped spacer made from materials with low dielectric constants and operate in H110-mode. As oscillators, reflection types or transmission types (feedback types) are used (D. Kajfez and P. Guillon eds.: Dielectric Resonators, Artech House books (1986); I. Bahl et al: Microwave Solid State Circuit Design, Wiley (1988) pp. 426-482).
Horizontal resonators are difficult to balance and have a generally inadequate performance.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,104, the use of vertical resonators is known. These are operation in rotationally symmetrical modes, for example, TM21+delta. By means of the other types of coupling, an increased performance can be achieved as with horizontal resonators.
The high frequency oscillator in a planar style known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,104 comprises an amplifier, planar lines, a substrate, and a dielectric resonator as a frequency-determining element, whereby the dielectric resonator is formed as a cylinder and is arranged vertically on its surface or shell directly or indirectly on or in the substrate. The cylindrical cross sectional shape can be circular or oblate. The resonator can have a bore (hole) in its front face.